


The Poems of Lost Christobel

by Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova



Category: Imaginos - Blue Oyster Cult (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova/pseuds/Imaginos_Buzzardo_Desdinova
Summary: This is a fan-poem collection inspired by the Soft Doctrines of Imaginos.
Kudos: 2





	1. Springtime

**_The Dawning_ **

So little is known

‘Bout the moment of dawn

That settles itself

Just before the sun

It whispers to no one

And nobody hears

But the first day of spring

Near the start of the years

In the midst of all mornings

And the whispering breeze

Shines a light faint but bright

O’er the mist on the seas

  
  
  
  


**_The House on the Strand_ **

The sea in the spring

Hits the rocks just below

The cliffs in the morning

The spray-salted air

Teases the senses

Of touch, taste, and smell

And the sounds of the waves

Against rocks touches souls

The house of the strand

Is small but it’s cozy

Its library filled

Every shelf to the brim

Its bedrooms and kitchen

And living room welcome

The daylight through windows

Their curtains drawn wide

And he stands in the doorway

Looking over the sea

From his home full of books

And a scroll from the past

And the story still lingers

In the mind of the man

  
  
  


**_Lost Christobel_ **

The sun on the windows

That hold the great light

Of Lost Christobel e’er comes the noon

Glistens and glitters 

Like stars at midnight

In the cold of the light of the moon

  
  


Reflected white clouds are

Like ghosts on the glass

Of Lost Christobel at midday

As the great light

Stands dormant and still

In the warmth of the light of sun’s rays

On the deck of the great light

A man stands alone

At Lost Christobel at dusk

As sunlight slips into the ocean below

And the ships glide on by

On their way onto where

And only the great light knows

  
  



	2. SUMMER

**_In The Dog Days of August_ **

Oh how the heat 

Beat down on the dirt streets

In the dog days of August

Long ago, long ago

As the carriages’ horses

Hung their heads low

And their coats gleamed with sweat

Long ago, long ago

As the ladies and gents

Fanned themselves as they went

In their suits and their dresses

Long ago, long ago

To the beaches and shores

To be-dampen their toes

In the cool of the sea

Long ago, long ago

And the light on the strand

Where a home did once stand

Watched them all through the day

Long ago, long ago.

  
  
  
  


**_The Seven Stars_ **

Ursa Major’s seven stars

Shone down upon Lost Christobel

To shine like seven angels

In the cold light of the moon

Ursa Major’s seven stars

Shone down upon Lost Christobel

In the heat of summer

When not hidden by the noon

The seven stars shone down

On Lost Christobel that night

When elsewhere in New Hampshire

Was a mod’fied child born.

The seven stars shown down

On Lost Christobel that night

When elsewhere in Del Rio

Did the sunshine break the dawn

So seven stars so mystical

Shone on Lost Christobel

Like seven little angels

In the cold light of the moon.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Buzzardo at Lost Christobel_ **

Buzzardo

Flew aloft

Buzzardo Flew aloft

At Lost Christobel

  
  


Buzzardo soared and dove

At Lost Christobel

And felt the breeze

Buzzardo hunted the fish

At Lost Christobel

And felt the breeze

Of the salty sea

Buzzardo ate the fish

At Lost Christobel

And felt the breeze

Of the salty sea

As the waves crashed

Buzzard rose back aloft

At Lost Christobel

And felt the breeze

Of the salty sea

As the waves crashed

And lighthouse spun

Buzzardo perched

Upon Lost Christobel 

And felt the breeze

Of the salty sea

As the waves crashed

And the lighthouse wove

Its signal through the fog.

Buzzardo slept

Upon Lost Christobel

And dreamed of the breeze

Of the old waters

Of Del Rio

As the lighthouse wove

Its signal through the fog

In the mists of the night.

  
  
  



End file.
